Adrenaline
by ScotlanXX
Summary: “I’m sorry Peter…but this was the only way I could get you to see.” -P/E M for a REASON. Please make sure you are mature enough before reading this.- For a friend


**A/N: This is for a good friend of mine. (coughemilycough) ENJOYYY!**

_**Warning: Slash, incest. GET OVER IT AND DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT.**_

* * *

"Adrenaline"

It was a few days after the battle, and Peter was sitting by the stone once broken from the White Witch's sacrifice of Aslan. Aslan had survived, reborn to them, and saved their lives in the battles in the past. Now here the young boy sat, a year older than the previous visit to Narnia, long ago. He knew they would have to leave, he knew, that he would not be returning again. Edmund would be High King now. He had to put his faith in his younger brother; he would be able to take care of his sisters, and Narnia again. Edmund had grown so much over the year. He could hardly believe how much the young boy, had turned into a young man. He could honestly say, he was proud of his young sibling.

"Peter?" He left his thoughts to the side as he felt a soft hand take his own. He smiled softly as he saw Lucy's big loving eyes in front of him. "Are you a 'right?"

"I'm fine Luc, just going to miss it here is all." He smiled sadly. He honestly didn't want to leave it all behind. Especially after he found out how understanding the Narnians were. They didn't care what sex you were interested in, what species, just as long as you didn't betray the kingdom you were welcome in acceptant company.

"We all will." She squeezed Peter's hand some and them pulled him into an embrace. "You will always be Magnificent, Peter, don't you forget that."

She had such a way with making others smile. His mind eased slightly, knowing no matter who they were, he always had his family.

* * *

It was the night before they would depart, and Peter was just as locked into sadness as he was before. He moved throughout the camp, leaving his tent in slight despair as he knew he would never again step foot in this marvelous world. He could hear a small rustle of brush, but ignored it as he walked through the forest, leading to the stone table. He sighed, leaning on a tree nearby the stone steps, closing his eyes as he let his thoughts linger.

* * *

Peter snapped awake from his short state of unconsciousness as he felt metal cufflinks snap onto his wrists and quickly began to pull aimlessly in the darker night. He felt a brush of skin before his arms were hoisted into the air and a rush of cold. _I'm nude! _This caused him to shift even more, trying to get lose but his ankles had gotten the same treatment as his wrists, cuffed and spread. He looked around frantically, trying to find who did this to him. He heard a small rustle and turned his head in the direction of the noise.

"I know you're there, show yourself!" He received a small laugh, almost able to feel the other person smile. Even though he was practically defenseless the least the person could do was tell him why he was chained up…not to mention naked. He waited but no one answered his question. For a moment, he thought maybe the person left, but then he felt a pair of soft but strong hands run along the front of his chest, brushing over his nipples and descending over his toned stomach. He bit his lip, the feeling felt, pretty good.

The hands descended lower, grazing over his now growing erection. He didn't want to feel anything but whatever these hands were doing to his body, was doing an amazing job. Peter let out a small breath as he felt one of the soft, strong hands grip him firmly. It was like teasing, a stroke, and a soft brush of the tip with their thumb, then a slow stroke followed by the same motions as before. Peter couldn't help it; he involuntarily began to let out small whines. He wanted those hands to move faster, to make him feel good.

The hands suddenly stopped as he let out another longer whine, and he barely got a change to open his eyes as he felt a pair of lips hungrily latch onto his own parted lips, taking not hesitation in pushing their tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, causing peter to pull hard at the tight restraints, he could feel his wrists begin to bruise, the pain was slight, but he couldn't deny that he was a bit turned on by this persons antics. The kiss lasted a few minutes until they parted for air.

"Wow…" Peter's eyes shot open at the sound of the mysterious persons voice. His eyes took a few moments to adjust, and he could just barely make out a slightly shorter figure before him but a minor muscular frame, just as toned up as he was. His eyes widened slightly as he realized who was doing these amazing things to him.

"Ed!" He meant to sound angry, but instead it came out in a slight whiney tone. Even though he was angry his brother took measures to lock him up, he couldn't help but want those wondrous hands back on his body, and those soft, luscious lips back on his own.

"I'm sorry Peter…but this was the only way I could get you to see." His voice was husky, and it caused a shiver to run down Peter's spine.

"S-see what?" He tried to keep his cool, but was failing miserably.

"How much I wanted you…how much, I love you. Lord knows how beautiful you are, those golden locks, that flawless skin…soft, pink lips…" Peter could make out in the faint dark, Edmund biting his lower lip in thought of his body.

"Edmund, give me my ankles." He didn't have any malice in his tone as he spoke; it was more of urgency. Edmund furrowed his brow, not sure that was going to be a good idea. Hesitantly, he undid the cufflinks restraining Peter's legs from moving, and began to back up afterward, just incase Peter decided to kick him or something. He stared at Peter for what seemed like forever, the both just gazing with an intensity no one could understand. Edmund couldn't tell if it was anger or what. It was Peter who broke the silence.

"Edmund…come closer." Edmund hesitated, not so sure of himself now as he was before he chained up his older brother. He had no doubts then, now, he was slightly afraid of what would happen now that his brother knew it was his younger, incestuous brother who was doing those things to him. He took two-steps forward, still at a distance from Peter's kicking range. "Closer…"

Edmund took in a breath and let it out as he stepped a few more steps closer to his brother. He almost doubled backwards when he caught glimpse of Peter's legs rising quickly but had no time to react, only to close his eyes in anticipation. However he didn't feel impact, instead he felt himself being pulled forward by a pair of strong legs wrapped around his waist. Edmund opened his eyes only to find a pair of dark hungry ones staring intensely back into his. Edmund's breath caught in his throat and let out a small squeak of shock.

"You know…you've grown into such a marvelous young man, Ed…you have no idea how proud of you I am." Peter's voice was like a heartfelt smile. It warmed Edmunds heart and he smiled slightly.

"Not as proud as I am of you…"He was cut off by Peter drawing him into a kiss, the best he could without the use of his arms. He felt Edmund kissing him back, and ground into his brother's lower half, letting him know just how much the younger one had affected him. Edmund let out a moan into the kiss, grounding his covered hips into his brother, forming a rhythm that caused both boys to let out continuous moans of pleasure. Peter was the first to break the kiss, relocating his lips to Edmund's skin. Suckling on his neck.

"Peter…" Edmund moaned his brother's name, feeling his own aching below his trousers. He removed his clothing in a sort of slow pace, not really able to fully think with Peter's lips doing things to him. When his shirt was discarded he tried to remove his trousers, however Peter's legs were still securely wrapped around his waist. "Pete…you have to let go of me."

"No." Was the only answer he received and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't remove my trousers with your blasted legs hugging my waist." He pointed out and Peter let go after a moment, detaching his lips from his brother's neck to allow him to remove his other garments. The sight he took in was breathtaking; Edmund really had grown over the past few years of his life. Peter noticed, but hadn't seen how much until now. Since the year before, when they first entered the lands of Narnia, he still looked at Ed as a boy, but now, he could say he was a man. Peter bit his lip and struggled against the restraints, his arms aching but his need to touch Edmund was overpowering everything else.

"Oh, Ed, you are so beautiful." Edmund blushed, though Peter couldn't really see it. He stepped forward and pressed his body against Peters, allowing room for his hands to rub Peter's chest. Small moans escaped the older Pevensie as the younger began suckling on one of his nipples. It hardened painfully in Edmund's mouth, making Peter tense. He wanted to touch Ed so bad, but he couldn't move his arms and the more he pulled the more his wrists bruised and bled. Edmund descended down Peter's body, kissing and sucking his way down until his view of Peter's erection came face to "face" with him. He moaned and licked from the base of Peter's erection to the tip, licking the pre-cum from the earlier events that began this all. Ed licked his lips, allowing the sweet taste to absorb into his skin before he descended onto Peter's hardness. Peter let out a loud moan, gasping at the new sensation.

"Oh my…Ed, stop…" He gasped loudly, trying to pull away from his brother's warm cavern that was causing him such pleasure. Edmund sucked a few more times before he let his brother's dick leave his mouth. Peter groaned at the loss of heat but let it go as he looked down at Edmund's red, swollen lips. He couldn't help but smirk hungrily at the sight.

"So…here we are, naked, hot…" Edmund stood up, cutting Peter off.

"Chained up…practically dying to be fucked senseless." Edmund smirked. Peter's eyes widened, he'd never heard this kind of talk from his brother, and it was turning him on even more. He raised a brow and then grinned. Two could play this game.

"Are you going to fuck me senseless then Ed? Are you going to make me call your name? Are you going to moan, and make me beg you to thrust into me faster, harder, beg you to make me cum as I'm being pounded into the darkness of the cool night…" Ed couldn't take it anymore; Peter was making him go crazy. Peter was twisted around, his arms crossing almost painfully, but soon that pain was forgotten as Edmund pushed to of his fingers into his mouth. Peter sucked and licked them, coating them with his saliva. He could hear the younger boy moan as he did this, but then the fingers were removed from his mouth and replaced somewhere else. The two fingers were pushed into his entrance and cause Peter to wince.

"Ah, Ed…it kind of hurts…" He gasped mid sentence as Ed brushed a spot inside of him that caused him to throw his head back. "Ah!"

Edmund new he found the prostate. It was the only explanation for the sudden quick change of attitude.

"Ed, take me now before I…" Ed took no hesitation, pushing slowly into his brother, very slowly. Inching into the tight space as it stretched to his intrusion. Peter tensed as the barrier of his virginity broke and he felt the burning sensation take over. He bit his lip, pulling at the restraints, even though they were twisted and painful. It was still turning him on and causing him to be even harder than before.

"Peter…" Edmund was being patient, trying to restrain for the new feeling, and want to thrust in and out of his older brothers tight ass over and over again.

"Oh, god, fuck me…." Edmund pulled out and thrust back in almost immediately. Peter pushed back as he pushed forward and the depth made them both scream in pleasure. "Peter…I love you…just so you know…" Peter gasped between breaths as Edmund reached in front of Peter and began to pump his brother in unison to his thrusting. He could hear their skin smacking against each other as they fuffilled their needs and wants from each other.

"Ah!" Peter cried out as his climax hit him, harder than ever, spilling his seed onto Edmund's hand and his own stomach. Edmund thrust a few more times, biting into Peter's shoulder hard as he felt himself letting go into his older brother. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slowed down his thrusts and then pulled out of Peter. Peter was panting hard, barely noticing Edmund removing his restraints and then catching him as he collapsed. Ed lay Peter on the soft ground and licked up the evidence of Peter's outburst on his stomach, not missing a drop before leaning over Peter's worn out body and kissing him passionately. Peter moaned softly, tasting himself on Edmunds tongue as they frenched.

Ed pulled away, only to see Peter smiling up at him. He returned the smiled, massaging Peter's wrists.

"That was so hot." Peter grinned. "You should have told me you wanted be before hand, although then, I probably wouldn't have been chained and cuff linked."

"I'm sorry about that…but it was really a turn on…seeing you chained up like that." Edmund bit his lip, and Peter leaned up and kissed it.

"Ed." He smiled. "I love you too."

"Good, if you didn't I'd have to repeat what I did until you did." Ed joked, but Peter looked at him amused.

"Well, I'm up for round two if you are."

"Aren't you tired?" Edmund looked down at his older brother, slightly shocked.

"Nope."

"Gosh, how do you maintain that energy?" Edmund laughed. Peter only grinned up at him as his hand descended between their bodies to take Edmund's now hardening erection into his hand.

"Adrenaline."


End file.
